Taylor's post Wild Force life
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: this is a story about what Taylor does after Wild Force


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Power Ranger I just like to right stories based on their characters and even occasionally my own characters.**

**Summary: ****this is a one of Taylor/Jen pairing I was just curious to see if I could write this pairing so I guess the proof is in the reviews I get from you guys.**

**A/N:**** just one other thing before the story **_**I just want to inform you guys that have yet to figure out that our enemy SOPA(Stop Online Piracy Act.) is at it again. They are once again trying to shut down anything fan related work whether it be stories, fan art, or fan sites. There is a way for our voice to be heard and that is to sign a petition. Here is the link to it (Just make sure you remove the spaces between the each spot) (petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop- sopa- 2014/ q0Vkk0Zr). **_

**Taylors post Wild Force life**

**Written by Kenn, Faith, Dawn**

It had been three weeks since the Wild Force Rangers had managed to defeat Master Org and soon Taylor Earhardt would have to make a choice she could either return to the Air Force and come up with some lie about where she had been since her mysterious disappearance or she could take Eric up on his offer and become a Silver Guardian. Taylor knew Wes and Eric would be there to welcome her if she chooses that path but she wasn't sure what Princess Shayla and the rest of her friends would think about that decision. So Taylor decided to talk to Princess Shayla about her future and see what she said.

So Taylor made her way up into the Animarium and found the Princess sitting by the sacred waters.

"Princess can I ask your opinion on something?" asked Taylor.

"Of course you can Taylor"

"Ok well I have a problem, I uhm I don't know what to do Princess I never really expect to have a chance at a normal life again after being a Ranger, but I have two options for my future and I don't know what to do"

"Taylor you don't need to worry whatever you chose you will be great at it"

"But if I chose to return to the military how do I explain what happened and how I disappeared and mysteriously showed up again"

"Will it looks like you have almost talked yourself out of that option. What is the other one?"

"Eric and Wes offered me the chance to become a Silver Guardian"

"And what do you feel about that option?"

"It almost feels like I would be joining a different team of Rangers"

"That's ridicules Taylor you will always be the Yellow Soring Eagle Wild Force Ranger and the Eagle will always watch over and protect you as long as you don't do something silly"

"I will need to leave my Morpher behind though right. I mean all of us will need to hand them back won't we?"

"That depends on you animal spirit"

"What about my Eagle?"

"It know you to be honest and trustworthy Taylor as does your Eagle and it will always be with you until you create the next generation and it will be passed on to one of them otherwise it will stay with you until the end and then it will go into hiding until the day comes it will be needed again. Also you get to keep your Growl Phone just like the other Rangers will just in case of emergency"

**Taylors post Wild Force life**

A week later and Taylor was in her car heading to Silver hills having made her choice when she spotted what she thought was Eric's cruiser sitting in a layby doing speeding checks so she decided to have a bit of fun with him and sped up so he would chase her for a while. As she sped past the Silver Guardians cruiser and could hear the sirens wailing so she decided to drive along a little bit and when she finally decided to pull up to a stop she waited for Eric to appear at her window but she was in for a surprise as a female's hand knocked on the window.

"Hello officer" said Taylor.

"Taylor I don't believe it" said the female voice and Taylor decided she should look up at the voice since they recognized her and when she did she saw Jen standing there in a Silver Guardian's suit.

"Jen what are you doing wearing that outfit?"

"I'm an official Silver Guardian, Wes and Eric offered me a job after I decided to stay here rather than going back to the year 3000, more importantly what are you doing here?"

"Actually I came to become a Silver Guardian as well, Eric offered me the chance when you guys came to help with the Mute Orgs, that once we had defeated Master Org I could come here and he would get me a job"

"I'll tell you what since it's fairly quiet why don't you follow me in since I'm due a break anyway and then we can catch up while we find Eric?"

"Ok sounds like an awesome idea"

They both agreed and soon Taylor was following Jen back to the Silver Guardians HQ.

**Taylors post Wild Force life**

Ten minutes later they arrived at the Silver Guardians HQ and made their way to the canteen first to catch up and then they were going to go and find Wes and Eric.

"So how does it feel to know you defeated your team's enemy?" asked Jen.

"Relieved but at the same time kinda empty. Confidentially just between you and me I really enjoyed being the Yellow Ranger it meant so much to me"

"What options did you have instead of coming here?"

"I could have returned to the Air Force Princess Shayla has kept my fighter jet in case I ever chose that option, but I never really considered it"

"Why not?"

"It would have been a knight mare to try an d remember the story I was given by the Princess, did you know I even saw the Animarium once when I was a child"

"Wow as a child that must have been something special to you"

"Yeah it was"

"Taylor earlier you said that Eric offered you the chance to join the Silver Guardians"

"Yeah he did I think I kinda scarred him when I was shooting his Quantum Defender without the proper training and I was hitting targets he bet me I couldn't hit"

"Have you left a boyfriend in Turtle Cove?"

"No I have nobody. What about you in the year 3000?"

"Well there was Alex but he was more of a friend"

"What about you and Wes he does seem to be interested in you?"

"He might be but I'm not"

The two of them continued talking as they walked through the building looking for Wes and Eric and they finally found them at the shooting range.

The two guy's turned round and welcomed Taylor and after she told them she was in they began her training.

**Taylors post Wild Force life**

6 months later Taylor and Jen were out on a standard patrol of the warehouse district in unmarked Silver Guardians cruiser and they were both carrying their Morphers with them because there was very dangerous Drug lord who operated out of one of the warehouses but it had never been confirmed which Warehouse he worked from he was always very careful, today they were tracking a suspected distributor for the guy and the Silver Guardians suspected he would be picking up his next consignment to distribute around Silver Hills. The suspect they had been following pulled into a side street and stopped outside a building, on the main street opposite the turn Jen had pulled up and Taylor got out the car and made out she was going into a shop but she was getting out the car to do some reconnaissance she was soon round the corner from where Jen had stopped the cruiser and was on her radio talking to Jen.

"Jen he is still in the car watching you, drive off and pull up in a car park and let's see what he does"

Jen did as Taylor suggested and drove to the car park and as soon as she done this there was movement in the suspect's car he got out of the car looked round to see if he was being watched once he was sure he wasn't being watched, he entered a building.

"Jen he's gone into the building to the left of his car"

"Ok Taylor I have logged it down on the Cruisers hard drive so the base know where to send in the support once we call them"

"Jen there is a skylight on the building he went in I am going to make my way to the roof and I'll report back when I get there"

"Ok be careful Taylor"

"Careful Jen I might think you care"

"You know I do your my teammate I have to care"

Both girls smiled at each other's words and left the silence while Taylor tried to find a way to the other roof, a few minutes later she decided that the roofs were close enough for her to run and jump over, Taylor made the jump and rolled as she landed and carefully walked to the Skylight so she could see what was going on.

"Jen I am in position" said Taylor.

"Ok what do you see?" replied Jen.

"Not much the sky light is dirty but I can just about make out our target and the Drug lord is in their the whole warehouse is filled with boxes of drugs"

"Are you coming back now?"

"No I want to try and get a little closer see if we can find out what they're going to do next, if you don't hear from me in an hour come and find me"

"Ok be safe Taylor"

"I will see you soon Jen"

**Taylors post Wild Force life**

A few minutes later and Taylor had found a fire scape to climb down and try to find an entrance into the building, as she made her way down she found a window with a hole in the glass that was right by the locking and opening mechanism so she slid her hand in and opened the window and snuck in to find herself on a gantry above the business meeting that was going on below she made sure she was in a safe place where they couldn't see her while she listened in to the conversation going on underneath her.

She was struggling to hear what was going on so she tried to get closer to the conversation but she wasn't paying enough attention to her surroundings and walked through some chains that were hanging from the gantry but the sounds they made alerted everyone to her presence and soon she had been caught and was sitting on a chair in front of the Drug lord who had two of his associates tying Taylor round her midriff to the chair then handcuffing her hands behind the back of the chair.

Who are you, you interfering little bitch?" said the Drug lord.

Taylor refused to answer so the Drug lord so he punched her in the mid-section just below the ropes.

"I'll ask again who are you"

Once again Taylor refused to answer so again she received a punch to mid-section.

"Search her for any form of identity"

As one of the guy's searched her pockets they pulled out her Growl Phone and her Silver Guardian identity.

"So your name is Taylor Earhardt huh wears your partner I know you Silver guardians always work in pairs?"

Taylor began coughing and spat up some blood from the two hard mid-section shoots that had been delivered to her

"She will not come anywhere near this place for at least an hour"

"Then I guess you will have to entertain us until your teammate gets hear"

The Drug lord was standing right in front of Taylor so she decided to try and use her free legs to kick the guy standing in front of her.

She kicked out and caught the guy in the shin but received a straight punch to her head knocking her out cold for a few minutes.

"I had hoped to give you some dignity miss Earhardt but so be it" the drug lord motioned for his associates to do something and while Taylor was semi-conscious they pulled her pants off and tied her legs together using the legs of her pants and as Taylor finally regained her senses she saw what they had done to her.

Taylor could tell Jen was already in the building she had been able to sense when her partner had entered the building and she began to try and wriggle free letting Jen know she wasn't too badly hurt.

**Taylors post Wild Force life**

About an hour had passed and Taylor was wondering why Jen hadn't tried to save her yet but then she found out why as Jen had been caught and was dragged in barely conscious and dumped on the floor in front of Taylor.

"When will the rest of your pitiful organization arrive Jen couldn't respond she had been badly beaten and because she was uncooperative she was hogtied a few feet in front of Taylors chair, and also now both girls had a gag placed in their mouths.

"So uhm boss what are we going to do with these two Police women?"

"They are not only police women they are Silver Guardians we should dispose of them in as gruesome a way as possible so the rest of them will know to never try and stop us" said the Drug lord as he pulled a gun out from a holster inside his jacket and screwed a silencer on the end.

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Let's tie them down together and then I will shoot them both and make it look like a double suicide"

Before he could do any of the rest of his plan he was suddenly on the floor as were the rest of his associates as their stood Wes and Eric with every other available Silver Guardian all with guns pointed at the Drug lord and his associates.

They arrested him and Freed Taylor and Jen and when they returned to HQ they were both sent to the medical center Jen was fine and Taylor had two cracked ribs but they had been lucky it could have been much worse.

**Taylors post Wild Force life**

Once they were cleared to return home Jen gave Taylor a ride and helped her in side.

"Thanks Jen for trying to save my ass today" said Taylor

"Well it wouldn't have looked very good if I had lost a partner on their first mission now would it" Jen smirked.

"Hey Jen do you need to rush off?"

"No I have nothing urgent to do"

"Cool so I was wondering could we just hang out for a bit"

"Sure if you have an alcohol that will help you defiantly deserve a stiff drink after what you put up with today"

"Thanks Jen and yeah there should be something in that cupboard over their" said Taylor indicating to a cupboard and Jen walked over and opened it to find two bottles of the finest Vodka.

"Wow you have good taste?"

"Thanks but others tell me I have expensive taste since I only drink the best stuff"

Jen pored to glasses about half full and handed one to Taylor then with her glass in had she bought over both bottles of Vodka.

"Are you planning to get me drunk?" asked Taylor with a smile on her face?"

"No I just don't want to go too far when it's time to re-fill these" said Jen as she sat down next to Taylor.

"Hers to survival?" joked Taylor as she raised her glass, Jen smiled and agreed they both drunk the glass of Vodka.

"Do you want another?" asked Jen.

"Hell yeah that hasn't even started to dull the pain"

(_Almost two bottles of vodka later_)

Jen and Taylor were laughing at the littlest thing and were getting even closer to each other then there was only enough vodka left for one last glass so they decided to share it and then they started to try and move so they could both sleep off the inevitable hangover they would each feel in the morning and it also seemed Jen was better at holding her alcohol since Taylor could barely stand and had to ask Jen to help her up to her room.

Jen helped Taylor up the stairs and to her own room.

"Thanks Jen I really needed this tonight" said Taylor.

"I had fun as well" replied Jen but as she was about to leave Taylor grabbed her and planted huge kiss on her lips.

Once the kiss had been broken Jen looked at Taylor and who smiled at her and said as seductively as she could "There is only one way this night could end any better"

Jen looked to Taylor and thought what the hell and pulled Taylor to the bed and that's where they spent the night doing all sorts of things to each other until they passed out.

**Taylors post Wild Force life**

The next morning both girls woke up in each other's arms and wondered what to do or say until finally Taylor got up the courage.

"I guess we need to talk" she said.

"Yeah we do" replied Jen.

But strangle the only sound that could be heard was silence.

THE END


End file.
